


A Dress in the War Room

by keepshepardsafe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Before the Winter Palace, Cute, Dress Up, Dresses, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Undressing, war room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepshepardsafe/pseuds/keepshepardsafe
Summary: The Inquisition has been invited to the Winter Palace and that means the Inquisitor must be dressed to impressed. Josephine gets Mel Trevelyan into the War Room for a never ending game of dress up. It's only when the Inquisitor is left alone in too tight of a dress that Commander Cullen Rutherford should come walking in.





	A Dress in the War Room

**Author's Note:**

> A little one off piece that I have had in my brain for the last five months. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it! I'm not sure if I will change the title or not. I had a really hard time thinking of one.

“Inquisitor, please. Hold still.” Josephine’s tone was cross. Her frustration grew with each restless movement Mel made, while Mel had been frustrated since the beginning of this whole process, she sighed, “I’m sorry, Josephine. But don’t you think…” 

“Do I think what, Inquisitor? That this is pointless? I do not but you have made your opinion very clear.” Josephine barked. 

“Uh, well. I was going to ask if you thought this dress was a little… too out of season?” 

“Oh! My goodness. I think so. I will be right back and see if the shipment contained anything else. I swear, we will never keep up with Orlesian fashion.” Josephine rushed out of the War Room and closed the doors behind her. 

Mel exhaled deeply, “that was close.” She starred at her reflection in the golden mirror that had been brought into the War Room. She touched the silk on her dress and placed her hands on her stomach. “Maker, don’t they realize I need to breathe during this stupid Winter Palace nonsense?” She reached for the strings on her back in an attempt to loosen them but to no avail. She twisted her torso trying to get a better view of the back of the dress. It was strapless bodice that was held tightly together with a corset style tie. This particular dress was meant to leave the shoulders exposed to decorate with them shiny pompoms. Mel was beyond relieved Josephine had left before they got to that part. She continued to reach around to her back, but the dress was too constricting. An exasperated sigh left her lips, she rubbed the silk between her finger tips remembering all of the dresses she tried on for her mother before meeting a suitor. Mel shook the memories from her head feeling grateful she was at least no longer parading herself to please her parents. Still, she loathed the fact she could not wear a simple formal gown. 

The door to the War Room opened again with a loud creak. Mel turned her head around as far as she could, horrified by the thought of what ridiculous outfit Josephine may have found. Each round of dress up contained hours of Josephine muttering the pros and cons and how they each related to Orlesian Politics. Even Leliana was thrilled to participate because each dress meant a new pair of unique shoes. How could Mel even decide what she liked aesthetically about a dress when she was too busy worrying about how it would affect the Inquisition?

But out of the corner of her eye she saw a stern, focused frown that she only admired on Cullen. He was tense, as always, staring harshly at his clipboard. Mel turned back to the mirror pretending like she didn’t know it was him was walking in. She felt heat rise to her cheeks out of anticipation. She prayed to the Maker that her whole face and bare shoulders weren’t turning a visible red. 

Cullen began speaking confidently into the room he was sure filled with his colleagues. The room did have a colleague, but it was the last person he could keep his composure around. He stopped mid-sentence, “and we should be attending to… to… uh, Inquisitor! I didn’t see it was you,” he bashfully put his hand behind his head and averted his gaze to the ground. Mel could sense a nervousness in his tone. She didn’t want him to feel awkward especially around her. She had been drawn to him instantly the day they met but lately she had been thinking of Cullen in a more intimate way. Mel was aware of the inappropriateness of being attracted to her Commander, but she struggled holding back her thoughts especially of what she would do to Cullen alone in this room for the first time. 

Cullen looked at her, his eyes followed her form up and down, “Mel! I was unaware that you were… occupying the War Room.”

Mel laughed, “It’s okay, Cullen! I’m sure Josephine forgot to alert the entire castle that I would be trying on every piece of fabric the great nation of Orlais has to offer.” Mel could feel the strain on her neck as she tried to catch a glimpse of Cullen’s face. She turned her body forward facing the mirror again, from there she could see his reflection behind her. He was struggling to not look at her, he already thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met but now she was right in front him wearing a silk dress. 

“You look…” he started saying

“Ridiculous?” 

“What? No! I mean, it’s Orlesian so yes but not you, specifically. You look great.” 

“Aw, I bet you tell all of the ladies of the court that.” 

He chuckled, “I am not looking forward to this game. I’d prefer a more direct approach.” 

“You and me both.” A small silence fell between them. Mel could see him in the mirror rubbing the back of his neck. 

Cullen started back toward the door, “Well, I should leave you.”

“Cullen,” Mel said, “Do you think perhaps you could loosen this dress a little? I don’t know when Josephine is coming back, and I would love to be able to breathe again.” 

“Oh,” Cullen felt his legs weaken, “Are you sure that is… appropriate?” 

Mel giggled, “I’m not asking you to take it off of me.”

Cullen wasn’t certain he was blushing before, but he was now, “No, of course not.” He took small, hesitant steps to her until is close behind her. He grabbed the string of the bow and pulled down loosening the first loop of the bodice. 

Mel let out a tiny gasp, “I’m pretty sure Josephine was trying to deprive me of breath with this. I think a few more of those and I will be close to my old self again.” 

Cullen didn’t know what to say so he only nodded, he was fumbling with the string holding the corset together. His hands were shaking, and he was tremendously distracted by the freckles that adorned Mel’s back and shoulders. He wanted to pull her closer to him and kiss each one while he expertly untied this damn dress. 

“Cullen?” her voice broke his thought process

“Yes? Sorry, this is more difficult that I imagined.” 

She couldn’t help but smile, “First time, huh?” 

“Yes. I mean, no. Yes, with you. No, in general. Oh Maker, please stop me.” 

Mel could feel his fingers fumbling against her back, he was wearing his thick leather gloves, “Perhaps taking off your gloves would be helpful.” 

He paused for a moment and looked up from his hands into the mirror where he could clearly see Mel’s face and body. He was mesmerized how this dress hugged every part of her so elegantly. 

“Commander?” Mel questioned with a smug tone. She could see Cullen’s face in the mirror transfixed on her figure. 

“Ah. That would be helpful,” his attention back to the task. He pulled off his gloves and tucked them into his belt. His hands returned to the dress but now he could feel the warmth of her skin graze his fingertips. 

Mel also felt this sensation and her body tingled. Cullen was making fast work without the clumsiness of his gloves. He was undoing the ties a little too well because the dress became noticeably looser. Mel let out a massive exhale of air, “Oh Maker, Cullen,” her voice breathy, “Thank you.” 

The sound of her voice emitting his name in such a way made Cullen’s body tremble. He knew if he didn’t get out of there immediately he would be in danger of doing all of the things he only fantasized about doing to Mel. 

She held the front of the dress to her chest with her hands and was finally able to maneuver her body around. She turned and faced Cullen, “See? That wasn’t so bad. I appreciate your handy work,” she smirked, “Get it? Because hands?” She lifted her hands from her dress to motion them around in the air well knowing her dress could slip off of her. But as soon as she let go they heard footsteps from down the hall. Mel’s hands quickly returned to the to the top of her dress and Cullen turned his body away from her. It was Josephine her arms overflowing with shiny, lacy, and odd dresses. She was speaking rapidly, “Oh Inquisitor! I just know the most perfect gown is here.” She looked up from her stack of dresses and saw Mel holding her dress against her body and Cullen standing by looking anywhere else but at Mel. 

Josephine seemed at a loss for words, not sure how to break the tension in the room, “Hello, Commander. I was not aware… did we have something to meet about? 

Cullen fumbled with his hands not sure what to do with them, “I think I misunderstood when we were, uh, supposed to be discussing our tactics for the Winter Palace.” He turned and looked at Mel and gave a small smile, “But your hard work is obviously going to keep all eyes on the Inquisitor.” 

“That is kind of you to say! If you’d like to stay and help…”

He cut in, “That is quite alright, Ambassador. I will take my leave.” Cullen walked out of the room. His hands still bare, he could sense Mel’s warmth still on them. As he walked out of the room he heard Josephine say, “Oh my, Inquisitor! I can’t believe I left you with such a loose bodice.”


End file.
